movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Adywan's Version) (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's movie-spoof of Star Wars Episode 4 - A New Hope. Cast *Matt (Cyberchase) as Luke Skywalker *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Princess Leia *Dimitri (Anastasia) as Han Solo *Perry (Phineas and Ferb) as Chewbacca *Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Old Ben Kenobi *Skulker (Danny Phantom) as Darth Vader *Hippo (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) as C-3PO *Spike (Dog) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as R2-D2 *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman (Thomas and Friends) as Stormtroopers *and more Gallery Matt (Cyberchase).jpg|Matt as Luke Skywalker Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Princess Leia Dimitri Smile.jpg|Dimitri as Han Solo Perry.png|Perry as Chewbacca Eddie Valiant.jpg|Eddie Valiant as Old Ben Kenobi Skulkerrender.png|Skulker as Darth Vader Hippo001.jpg|Hippo as C-3PO 435px-Spike ID EG.png|Spike as R2-D2 It's Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman.png|Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as Stormtroopers Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) Footage Cyberchase *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes 20th Century Fox *Anastasia (1997) Disney *Phineas and Ferb (2007) Touchstone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Danny Phantom *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *Friendship Games animated shorts *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Equestria Girls: Dance Magic *Equestria Girls: Movie Magic *Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts *Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending *Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship *Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship *Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't Be Silly, Billy! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Gets the Giggles (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:CarsFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs